


Good Enough To Eat

by circuscrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Oral Sex, Vomiting, in which being a vampire is not romanticized, or sexy, this fic is not meant to be sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuscrow/pseuds/circuscrow
Summary: Hinata's lack of impulse control and ravenous appetite was never a problem while he was human. But now he's not human. As a vampire, those traits only spell trouble for him. Unfortunately for Kageyama, he's the warm body that Hinata is most interested in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Am I making a tradition of posting a new fic on Halloween? Maybe. We'll see next year.
> 
> Anyway, here's a vampire fic

Shouyou could admit he didn’t have the best impulse control, he could also agree that he had a large appetite. These traits were so apparent that they were some of the basic components of his personality. Sometimes this got him into trouble, but nothing compared to what he did after winning nationals.

Sucking Kageyama’s blood in a hotel room after an embarrassingly enthusiastic blowjob.

He probably could have done something to avoid this, filling his water bottle with his legally acquired blood, taking breaks between matches to drink in private, not eating food at their celebratory dinner, not letting Kageyama walk him home when his hunger started overwhelming him, not going down on Kageyama. Any one of these could have stopped him from getting fangs deep into his best friend/crush and drinking him dry. Especially that last one. It seemed like a good distraction at the time, but the increasing sound of Kageyama’s heartbeat, the warmth of his skin, the flesh in Shouyou’s mouth, it all drove him to biting into Kageyama's hip before he even finished coming and unable to make himself let go.

At least he didn’t bite his dick.

Small victories.

Despite his worry for Kageyama and anxiety over the situation, Shouyou just … couldn’t stop. Maybe Yamaguchi would come in any second now and pull Shouyou off and make sure Kageyama was okay. But why would Yamaguchi have even followed them back to the hotel when Shouyou gave no indication to how hungry he was? And he really didn’t want to be found like this... He’s going to be in so much trouble. And Kageyama…

_Kageyama_ …

Shouyou finally pulled himself off with more effort than he’d put into any one task. He felt exhausted. Looking up, Kageyama was still out cold and Shouyou felt guilt swirling in his stomach. Crawling further onto the bed, he cupped Kageyama’s cheek. His skin was still warm, but Shouyou suddenly realized he didn’t know how long it took for a corpse to cool off. His sick feeling was replaced with aggressively raw instinct when he pressed his fingers into Kageyama’s neck to check his pulse.

Through the haze of “ _there’s still more, drink more_ ,” Shouyou was just barely able to register that Kageyama’s heart was still beating. Maybe not as strong as it was before, but definitely there.

Sighing shakily, he pulled away and put as much distance from him and Kageyama as the hotel room would allow. He wandered to the bathroom and was ashamed of his own reflection covered in smears of blood and cum. In the time it took to wash his face Shouyou tried to get his thoughts in order.

Yamaguchi was going to be upset. He’d cover for him, probably, but he’d gotten a lot more assertive in the three years they’ve known each other and easily became someone Shouyou genuinely didn’t want to cross. And he just did exactly that. Maybe… maybe Yamaguchi wouldn’t have to know.

Wadding up some toilet paper, Shouyou stepped out to look at Kageyama. He watched his chest rise and fall with even breaths. At least he was calm. And alive. Shouyou walked over and pressed the wad to Kageyama’s bloody hip, all he wanted to do was lean down and lap up everything that had dripped out, and maybe suck out a little more. Then he really would be in trouble and be down a best friend. Damn it. Why did it have to be like this? Hinata didn’t even feel human anymore. … He wasn’t, but why did that mean things had to be so _uncomfortably different_.

Trembling with restraint, Shouyou kept the wound covered until the bleeding slowed down. Should he clean it? Did they even have anything for first aid?

_Note to self: always carry first aid kits now_.

Hopefully the bite would just look like a bad hickey in the morning. And even more hopefully, Kageyama wouldn’t even remember anything that happened post blowjob. Yamaguchi did tell him that humans instinctively block out vampire attacks after all.

_You can do this Shouyou, just don’t bring up anything yourself_.

 

-:|:- 

 

Tobio was groggy when he woke up, his body felt heavy, heavier than he ever remembers. But then the memories of yesterday flooded back, all the matches yesterday, and they played right until the end. Yeah, it made sense that Tobio was this tired. Especially considering…

Feeling heat in his face, he sat up to see a startled looking Hinata sitting by the windows. After a moment of just staring at each other, Hinata smiled at him cheerily and greeted, “Morning, Sleepy-yama.”

Tobio tried to say something, anything, but his voice died in his throat. He just felt his face getting warmer. How does someone talk to their friend who just- … who just …

“... Everything alright Kageyama-kun?” Hinata now looked concerned. Tobio tried nodding, and he hopes that’s actually what happened, his whole body felt clumsier than he’d like to admit. When he pulled the covers off, he realized he still had nothing on, and quickly covered himself back up.

“Hey?” When Tobio looked up, Hinata was right in front of him, leaning onto the bed. “If this is about last night… we can just pretend it didn’t happen…”

“No!” Tobio answered a little too loudly and too quickly, watching Hinata’s eyes widen in shock. “I mean I … I liked last night…”

“You did?” Hinata’s voice sounded hopeful.

“Y- yeah…”

Hinata’s relief was tangible as he threw his arms around Tobio’s neck. Tobio reflexively wrapped his own arms around Hinata. It felt nice like this. Natural.

“Hey Kageyama?” Hinata sounded almost shy now. “Let’s go on a date when we get home.”

Excitement sparked through Tobio along with a warm glow of happiness. “Y-yeah, let’s go on a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Shouyou did when he got home was throw up into the kitchen sink. It was the third time today but thankfully the only one that was involuntary, once at the movie theater and once more at the restaurant. He just couldn’t digest human food anymore and it sucked that he built up the reputation for being a big eater before the whole turned-into-a-vampire thing.

Slumping down to lay on the cold tile, he mused that otherwise the date went well, and that it wasn’t much different from before. They went to an early showing for a movie they both wanted to see (but didn’t actually watch because Shouyou was too busy mercilessly trying to kiss Kageyama), then they played volleyball in the park for a few hours (and made out behind a tree for half of that), and finally they got dinner (at an uncharacteristically nice restaurant). Okay, maybe a few things were different. And he’d be the first to admit how much he liked seeing Kageyama get shy and flustered over him.

“Shouyou?!”

Shouyou cringed at his mom’s loud exclamation and the clattering of dropped groceries. Pointedly avoiding looking at the now gorey sink, she rushed over to help Shouyou up. “Are you okay? Do I need to call someone? Can you walk?”

“‘M fine. I just ate today,” he mumbled as he tried to lean his weight onto the counter and off his mother. He may not have gotten much taller since his first year, but she was still smaller than him.

He couldn’t tell if her sigh was in relief or worry. “Shouyou, you really need to stop doing that, you’re hurting yourself.”

“But I’ll look weird if I just stop,” he argued, although she was right. Food was risky for him now, even if it didn’t damage his organs, frequent vomiting would damage his esophagus and teeth. Everyone had already told him to stop.

“You can’t worry about that now. Now go lay down, I’ll clean this up and warm something up for you.”

“I can-”

“It’s fine Shouyou, just go get off your feet.”

Shouyou tried to make the trek to his bedroom, but gave up and settled for laying on the couch. Fatigue crept over him as he buried his face into the cushion, he even started dozing off by the time his mom came back with a travel coffee mug. She didn’t let him use anything that wasn’t covered or see-through for blood, and he could respect that. He knew she wasn’t squeamish by any means, but watching someone drink actual blood had to be horrifying to say the least. Besides, Natsu didn’t know, and Shouyou hoped she wouldn’t find out.

Some corner of his mind cringed as the gulped down the warmed blood, but it was overshadowed by the relief of his hunger and, hating to admit it, the good taste. It was savory and tasted like it was perfectly spiced, completely not how blood was supposed to taste.

It wasn’t until he came up for air that his mother started talking. “Shouyou, you really need to start taking responsibility for yourself. This isn’t something you should be taking so lightly.”

“I’m not taking it lightly,” he answered immediately.

“You’ve been eating almost every day. You’ll do serious damage soon. And you don’t have access to any medicine that can fix it.”

“Well what am I supposed to do when everyone is eating and I’m not?”

“Tell them that you’re not hungry, that you ate already, you have stomach problems, walk away all together. Anything other than what you’re doing now.” Her voice was strained with worry as she clutched his arm. “Your just hurting yourself like this, and your friends wouldn’t want you to do that for their sakes.”

Shouyou hated that she was right, he couldn’t look at her. Ever since the incident, she’s been trying her best, even with Shouyou fighting his new nature and her along with it. Maybe it would be better to just follow the rules, social consequences be damned.

“I’ll have to call the Handlers if you don’t start listening.” Her voice was hushed, she didn’t like the Handlers and Shouyou realized how serious she was taking this whole thing.

Instead of answering, he stood up and said, “I’m going to bed.”

He was halfway to the stairs when he heard, “Let me know when you want more, I’ll heat it up for you.” Shouyou just nodded

This whole time, since all this started, she’s never actually called “it” blood, or even called him what he was, and Shouyou noticed.

 

-:|:- -:|:- 

 

That next morning at practice, Hinata looked upset. Tobio could have understood if he was talking to Tsukishima, but this was Yamaguchi, and that jerk stopped coming after nationals. He walked over to make sure everything was alright and heard the tail end of a hushed conversation.

“You don’t have to tell me, I know.”

“We’re just worried about you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Everything okay?”

The two of them whipped their heads to look at him, Yamaguchi looking surprised and Hinata looking delighted.

“Everything’s great! C’mon, help me with stretches.”

As Hinata dragged him to the otherside of the gym, Tobio looked back to Yamaguchi, who still looked worried but otherwise walked away. “Seriously, is everything okay? Are you two arguing or something?”

“No. Yes? Kinda…”

“Which is it?”

“Doesn’t matter! It’s all worked out anyway,” Hinata answered, already getting into position for the first stretch. “Did you have fun yesterday?”

Tobio wasn’t sure what to make of the abrupt topic change, but yesterday’s date still left him feeling giddy. He felt the soft warmth of a blush creep onto his face. “Y-yeah. I really did.”

“We should do something again this weekend! What about the aquarium? Have you ever been there? We can take the bus there and-”

Hinata continued to plan their next date, Tobio listening in fondness. He’d probably let Hinata drag him anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loves me some regular updates. And I want to tell you when those updates happen. But I don't know when those updates will happen. So far I only have these two chapters and half of chapter 3 done. I'll be actively writing as the day goes on to get the rest out to you, but who knows when something will get in my way.


	3. Chapter 3

With Nationals over, the third years didn’t have to go to practice anymore, instead they were supposed to be focusing on graduation and university plans. Tsukishima was, at least. It’d take more than that to get Shouyou and Kageyama off the court. They spent their last few weeks of high school with their kohai, spending as much time playing volleyball with their team before they had to leave for university.

On their last day of practice, as per tradition, the captain would buy the team meat buns.

It wasn’t like Shouyou didn’t buy his team meat buns all the time, but today was special. It was his last day as their captain. It was the last time this team would share a meal like this.

Yachi helped pass out the meat buns and a few other snacks Shouyou bought to make the day a little more special. She’s been teary all week, getting choked up at how it might be the last time they get to do one thing or another. No one got a meat bun without getting a hug from their manager.

Shouyou, too, was sad to be leaving Karasuno and his teammates behind. He had already had to say goodbye to his senpai twice in the past, but this was the first time that he was leaving. He kept saying how he’ll come back and visit. That he’ll see them when they get at the university level. Things weren’t ending, just changing. It was his last day with his team and he wanted to make the most of it.

Long after the meat buns were handed out, after most were eaten, Shouyou still didn’t take a bite. \When he looked down he was almost surprised he was still holding it.

Meat buns were always his favorite, but when he leaned in to take a bite…

It was getting easier to refuse food, trying to listen to his mother and Yamaguchi. But these were meat buns. They were his favorite.

It smelled the same as ever, but instead of making him excited to eat it, he thought of the queasiness it would cause his stomach. Of throwing up later. Of the painful hunger that it would cause.

Meat buns were always his favorite, but was it even worth it anymore?

“Captain? Are you alright?”

Shouyou was started out of his thoughts, very aware of the tears in his eyes, to see some of the second years looking at him in concern. “Yeah! I’m fine. I’m just … I’m just going to miss this.”

Shouyou tried his best to not let his sniffling  ruin his last day with his team. He stood closer to Yachi, so they could be emotional together, even if it wasn’t over the same thing.

Things weren’t ending, just changing.

He’s changed.

He’s not human anymore.

He never will be again.

 

-:|:- -:|:- -:|:-

 

Hinata crying wasn’t anything new. Tobio saw him cry for more reasons than he could count in the time he'd known him. But this time seemed different. He seemed so resigned. Maybe something else was bothering him? He wasn’t even eating, he hid the meat bun away in his bag when it seemed like no one was paying attention. Should Tobio say something?

He was being really quite as they walked home…

“Hey, are you okay?” Tobio had to, this was just too unusual for his bright, sunny boyfriend.

“Hm?” Hinata mumbled, like he wasn’t fully paying attention. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little sad.”

“About leaving?”

Was it normal to hesitate this long before answering? “Yeah. That. I just … I guess I never thought about how things changing so much would feel. It’s hard to leave good things behind.”

Tobio nodded sympathetically. “Yeah. But that doesn’t mean more good things won’t happen. We’ll still be playing volleyball at university together. We have a new team to meet, and you’ll get along with them.”

“How do you know that?” The amusement in Hinata’s voice made Tobio feel a little better.

“You get along with everybody, dumbass. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Hinata looked up at him with his big brown eyes. It looked like he wanted Tobio to say something. To give an answer that Tobio didn't have. Normally it was easy talking to Hinata, but this was making him uneasy. Instead he leaned down to kiss Hinata’s forehead. “You’ll be okay.”

In an instant Tobio was stopped on the street, Hinata’s arms wrapped tightly around him as his bike clattered noisily to the ground. Hinata sniffled into his chest.

Something was very wrong. His instincts were screaming at him but Tobio couldn’t figure out what they were trying to tell him. “It’s going to be okay,” Tobio tried, rubbing soothingly at Hinata’s back. “We can come back to visit. This isn’t the last time You’ll see everyone.

Hinata shifted, and Tobio felt a sharp pain in his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in April the first two chapters appeared out of no where and since then I've had only the first sentence of chapter three. I got three chapters out in one day because they were already done (mostly), but from here no out I don't know when I'll get the last two out. There will only be two more chapters. I know exactly what happens. I just got to get the words out somehow. See you whenever that happens.


End file.
